Katherine's diaries
by lovemehatemetilldeathdowepart
Summary: After the death of their parents twins Elena and Katheine return for their Junior year at Mysitc Falls high school where they get more than they bargained for as they find themselves dropped in the supernatural world. Not good at summary's sorry but read... :)
1. Prologue

**_ Hey vampire diaries fans! This is only the prologue that's why it's so short. This story is based if Katherine and Elena were twin sisters._**

**_Pre warning katherine won't be the same as the kick ass katherine we all know and love so if you don't like a kind of nicer Katherine this story may not be for you. i'm not saying they won't have some of the same qualities because i don't know just yet but if you don't like that type of story then i wouldn't read this. _**

**_A lot of this story will be from Katheirne;s point of view but i will switch it up... the next chapter will be starting from the pilot not really sure if i will have exact scene's from it there will be some differences because i am adding human Katherine._**

**_Katherine, Elena, and Jeremy- human._**

**_Damon and stefan aren't they are still vampires but i do need a little help. They had to orginate from a Katherine like vamprie so any names? Need help with that... if anyone has any ideas... _**

**_I own nothing but the story line! SO read and enjoy._**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Every day I wake up and I live, I breathe, my heart beats, blood rushes through my veins but yet I still feel as though I'm dead. I feel empty and hollow inside as though I'm just existing in the world but not truly living. Everything I do anymore just seems so pointless. Getting out of bed every morning, being around people, talking, and walking outside soaking up the sunlight and breathing in the fresh air the world has to offer. All of it seems so pointless. _

_ What is the point of me living every day when all I really do is pretend? Every day I pretend that I don't feel as though I could crumble to the floor every time I so much as pass a picture of my parents hanging on the wall. I pretend I don't want to hide away in the dark every time I hear someone say 'Grayson is in a better place' or "you look more and more like Miranda everyday". _

_ But still yet I go on. I've taught myself to smile through the pain of my life. I've taught myself to laugh as though I'm not just another orphan who somehow lived when her parents still lost their lives. I don't understand how that could happen. There were four people in the car that went off wickery bridge two lived and two died. How does that happen? How did Elena and I live when our parents died? _

_ I don't understand a lot of things. I don't understand why I am writing in this diary right now. It's not like putting pen to paper will bring my parents back or make me feel better or erase the pain I carry every day. I'm not sure I will ever write in this diary again. I have nothing to write about except the pain. How much I miss my parents. How every day I feel as though there is this hole in my chest. That's all I have to write about and if I can I would prefer to forget. _

Katherine Gilbert wasn't one to pour out all her feelings on a tiny piece of paper she left that for her twin sister Elena who had eleven volumes' worth of diaries. But Katherine was done. She was tired of walking around with the guilt. She was fed-up with blaming herself every day for the past events. She was worn out from the grief she can't get rid of. She was through being miserable every moment of every day.

As she sat on her bed Katherine couldn't tear her eyes away from the diary that was resting in her hands it was the same one her mother had bought her as a present when she was only ten as a birthday present. Quickly after that the diary found its way on to her bookshelf where it sat and gathered dust for seven years.

Many things had changed in her room since that day. She was no longer surrounded by anything and everything Polly Pocket her room had found its way to an aquamarine color finished off with posters from twilight to coldplay. Katherine had upgraded from a bunk bed she shared with her sister to a queen sized bed. In fact Elena moved out of the bedroom the two had shared since they were brought home from the hospital and into the guest room right before the two turned thirteen.

But out of all the things that had come and gone, of everything that had changed over the years in her bedroom the diary never did. It was never moved. It was never touched. Now that broke Katherine's heart and that is what motivated her to write in it. Thinking back to the day she received it, it brought tears to her eyes.

Like any normal ten year old Katherine was eager to see what was behind the pink wrapping paper she tore through it as though her life depended on it. It was the gift her mother probably spent days deciding on or debating against something else, the gift she was most excited to see her daughters reaction to the most. Katherine simply looked at it for a second before tossing it to the side and moved on to the next present.

She didn't take the time to observe its beauty; she didn't graze her fingers over the red leather material or notice how perfectly stitched her name was on the front of the diary. She didn't take the time to appreciate it she let that moment pass her by because to her it was just another gift she wouldn't use. It was simply a gift she wasn't interested in now it broke her heart because it was a gift from her mother.

Katherine carried the diary that she held tightly in her hands across the room to the most important piece of furniture that she owned the bookshelf that sat in the corner. It held every book she had ever read, it documented her growth since she was five, and more importantly it was built by her father. She ran her hand over the glossy cherry wood exterior slightly smiling as she remembered the day he put it in her room and slightly crying thinking of the same memory.

"Hey" Katherine heard and turned to see Elena standing in the bathroom door way "do you know where my red shirt is I was going to wear it tomorrow".

"Check in my hamper I borrowed it the other day" Katherine said as she slid her diary between 'The Great Gatsby' and 'Little Women'.

"It's technically not borrowing if you don't ask it's stealing" Elena said with a half-smile teasing her sister.

If you just met the Gilbert twin's it would be rather hard to tell the two apart but in reality they were very different from one another. The easiest way that most of their friends could tell the two apart was Elena's hair was naturally straight and Katherine's was naturally curly but it went so much deeper than that. Yes, they were both on the cheerleading team, they had been on the honor roll since junior high, and had many other similar qualities but they had just as many differences.

Katherine very freely spoke her mind, she didn't care who she was talking to or what she was talking about if she had a thought about the subject and you were around there was a ten in ten chance you were going to hear her opinion on it. Elena was more considerate than that. She was more caring, not that Katherine didn't care she just only cared when it came to her family. The two sisters were very different in personality Katherine was more of the "wild party girl' and Elena was more of the "girl-next-door" at least that was how they were four months ago.

Their personality wasn't the only thing that set them apart. The way they dressed, the way they walked, and talked all showed everyone who was close to them who was who. But all in all they shared one thing in common their love for one another. They had been more than sisters growing up, they were best friends who found themselves getting in to trouble… together, laughing together, and if you seen one Gilbert you seen the other.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_I am keeping a Katherine in the story someone had to turn Damon and Stefan but I don't know any names got any ideas? I take all ood and bad reviews tell me what you would like to see... thanks for reading. :) _**


	2. Pilot part 1

_**Hey so it took me a little while longer than it should have to update but i have been so busy with clinicals any on going to school under nursing probaly understands me! **_

_**This is the first half of the first episode but with Katherine as Elena's twin sister obviously. I am going to be adding and changing things some scenes won't be in it because i want it to be mainly about Katherine but ones that i find important and i will add because it is not that easy to put recreate a scene that i didn't write. **_

_**Things won't be exactly the same as they were because we have an extra character which i don't need to tell you that LOL**_

_**First thing is first i own nothing but this story line. ! **_

_**ALso Katherine's character in this is some what like her but not exactly like the one we all know and love. You'll by the end of this chapter i hope. So here you go... i hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

It could never be just a normal morning at 2104 Maple Street but this particular morning was different. It was the first day back to school since it had let out for the summer break. Everyone was rushing around making coffee, fighting over who got the bathroom first, eating cereal without milk just because it was easier and faster, making second, third, and fourth trips back to their room because they left something important behind, and spending an extra twenty minutes in the bathroom. In the midst of all the chaos that had broken loose Katherine Gilbert found herself standing alone in her parents' bedroom.

It most certainly wasn't the first time that Katherine was starting a new school year. She had done that many times before but it was the first time since Grayson and Miranda had died. It felt strange to her that they weren't there. Her mother was always beaming with a smile on her face as she snapped a picture of every moment from the time each of her three children rolled over to the moment they walked out the door. It was the first time she wouldn't hear her father's "just say no" speech on the ride to school and receive a new bottle of pepper spray before being reunited with her friends.

The littlest memories nearly crippled Katherine even the ones she found embarrassing and annoying when her parents were still alive.

"Hey" Katherine heard and turned to see Elena standing in the door way "Bonnie will be here any minuet you want to ride with us"?

"No, I'll be fine" Katherine lied smoothly as she sat down on the foot of her parents bed but no matter how good she had become at lying, how believable she had become when she told someone she was ok, how true what she said really sounded to everyone she could never fool her sister "really I'll be ok" Katherine assured Elena not really believing the words herself as the came from her mouth "I'll meet you and Bonnie at school".

Elena tilted her head looking at her twin sister who sat on their parent's bed it was obviously the first time in four months that Katherine had even so much as touched her make up bag but for someone who had spent months tucked away behind her blankets she sure knew how to pull herself together. Katherine made a pair of beige jeans and a pink tank top look like red carpet material. It was fairly easy to tell the twins apart once you met them. Elena would be wearing jeans, sneakers, and a solid color t-shirt finished with a nice jacket. Katherine on the other hand always looked like she stepped straight out of a vogue magazine she can definitely dress over the top for someone who is just going down to the grill for a couple hours but that never stopped her from throwing on a pair of stilettos and leather pants. Everything about them was different about the two straight from the way they dressed to the way they walked and talked.

"We're going to get through this" Katherine told her sister ""we have too… you know I bet Aunt Jenna is getting tired of the couch shouldn't she maybe… move into this room"?

"I've talked to her about it but she says the same thing. It would be too hard not just on us but her I mean if I had lost you I don't think I would ever be able to move into your room".

"Yeah" Katherine agreed "I think we sometimes forget that we weren't the only ones who lost someone Jenna lost her sister too".

All of the Gilberts had taken the death of their parents differently but in reality it affected them all the same they just didn't show it. Jeremy ignored everybody and always gave them the cold shoulder. Elena could put on a brave face and tell the world that she is fine but inside she was falling apart when everyone would reminisce about her parents and use them in a past tense. Katherine… well she didn't talk about it. She didn't pretend that she wanted to talk about it. She wore a fake exterior around everyone. Katherine could play the part of the tough girl made of stone but when reality set in she was the one who spent her entire summer hiding away in her room watching re-runs of 'I love Lucy' trying to cheer herself up.

"That must be Bonnie" Elena said when she heard the horn blaring from outside, she almost turned around and asked her sister to come with her one more time but she knew Katherine once her mind was made there was no changing it. That was the one thing about Katherine she would never go back on what she said and she said she was driving to school this morning so Elena simply said "I'll catch you at school".

Katherine nodded in agreement and watched her sister disappear behind the door frame. The house became unbelievably quite which only meant that she was alone. Not something that normally would bother Katherine but today… there were many things that had bothered her that normally wouldn't.

* * *

Elena was sitting in the passenger seat as her best friend Bonnie Bennet drove through the town square of Mystic Falls. Elena was somewhat listening to her best friend and somewhat not. Elena found herself thinking quite often and couldn't help but let her mind wander when began thinking of them. Thinking of what could've been or how unrealistic it all seemed. None of it seemed real. The past four months of her life didn't seem real. It didn't seem possible for them to be dead. Nothing seemed possible anymore. How did she live and they die? How are Katherine and Elena still walking around perfectly healthy but yet their parents lay beneath the ground.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic" Bonnie said as she continued to drive. "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie had continued to talk until she glanced over to find her best friend staring continuously out the window and it wasn't just a conscience as they passed by a cemetery. "Elena! Back in the car."

The Gilbert twins were completely different in more ways than one but right now they did share one very common thing. The two had been feeling the exact same way since the accident four months ago. Heartbroken! Devastated! Hurt! Scared! That is one of the reasons Elena found herself worried about her sister since the moment she had hoped in the car neither of the girls had been behind the wheel of a vehicle since so for Katherine to insist to do it alone, to drive by herself for the first time alone left Elena terrified for her sister. For many reasons. Katherine had always been the 'do it yourself' type. She had always been strong and never looked back no matter what. Until last May.. She was just like Elena when it came to things like this. She couldn't focus on anything if the thoughts of her parents so much as entered her mind and that was the difference. They hadn't left Katherine's mind since the accident.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked the question she already knew the answer to "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."Elena said waiting for her best friend to cut her off and finish what she hadn't listened to making her feel somewhat like a bad friend. "That I'm psychic now" Bonnie said with a grin across her face.

Elena constantly found herself zoning out even when she wasn't trying to. She found herself playing pretend in the back of her mind that her parents were still alive. That everything was how it should be not how it is.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me " Elena said.

If there was one person on this earth that could make Elena feel somewhat better, somewhat happier it would be Bonnie. The basically grew up together and she was always one to make her laugh, to help her. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation to lose your parents but when she did Bonnie was the first person to run to Elena's side to be with her and hold her hand while she was in the hospital.

"I see. . ." Bonnie said but she obviously didn't what seemed like out of nowhere a bird hit her windshield as though it was meant to.

Both of the girl's in the car instantly panicked for the exact same reasons and opposite reasons all at once. Bonnie's first thought was to hit the break as every other person would and the car slid to a full stop over on the corner. She looked over at Elena who was mortified as though she forgot how to breathe or how to live.

"What was that?! Oh, my god!" Bonnie nearly yelled "Elena, are you ok"?

"It's ok. I'm fine" Elena replied not fully believing herself.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life".

That was the truth but it didn't mean that she could make it happen just like her sister who always insisted on doing everything herself. Who always insisted on being alone.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy" Bonnie said in attempt to cheer her best friend up.

* * *

Katherine was never one to carry fear around but she expected no less when she approached her car just moments earlier she now sat behind the wheel of her ford fiesta with her seat beat buckled and the engine started but was unable to put her car into drive. A minuet quickly passed and she had yet to move. That one minuet turned into ten and then to twenty but her car hadn't moved. It still sat in the driveway where it had been since early May. She considered going inside and hiding away from shadows of the day. Katherine wanted to crawl beneath her covers where she had spent most of her summer. But, her father's voice rang in her ear.

A quote Katherine remembered Grayson telling her when she allowed her fear to get the better of her. To take over her. A quote he always told her before one of her big swim or gymnastic meets, a karate match, or even before she tried for her licenses. It was a quote that she had lived by. It was a quote that never allowed her to be scared especially when her father was the one saying it to her.

"Every time you win it diminishes the fear a little bit. You never really cancel the fear you keep challenging it".

With her father's voice guiding her Katherine put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. She couldn't just feel her heart pounding but she could hear it loudly and ecstatically as she put her foot on the gas pedal and drove away. For a moment she was fine. It was just like the many times she had drove before she sped by trees, signs, people walking on the side walk, and the many houses of mystic falls then she blinked.

When Katherine opened her eyes she no longer saw the road that was ahead of her on her way to school instead she was in the backseats of her parent's car surrounded by water. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She had watched many television shows where a character had drown. They struggled to get free before the quietly died beneath water. It looked painless and quick but in reality that wasn't the case.

Katherine's chest hurt as though her heart could collapse at any given moment and her light body suddenly felt heavy. It was the middle of May and yet the water around her was cold below freezing. An unfamiliar pain was shooting up and down her body hitting every bone. It was as though ice was being stabbed rapidly with knifes made of ice. She had been on the swim team since she was almost barley five years old and never once had she found herself trapped beneath water with no way out.

All her thoughts about not being able to breathe, dying, and being terrified of it all immediately left her mind after she looked around her. In the front seat she seen her father pale and lifeless Katherine's heart immediately sank to her stomach. She tried to reach for him but her seatbelt held her back. Katherine tried to went to unfasten herself and seen the seat next to her empty. She had forgotten about Elena. She had forgot about everything until she seen the car door open and her sister that was once sitting next to her was gone but Katherine wasn't leaving without her dad.

The seatbelt was stuck, she tried and tried to get free but it was useless. She couldn't. With each passing second she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker until she felt faint. Katherine looked over and out of her heavy half closed eyelids she seen someone, a man swimming into the car but she was so weak she couldn't make out his face. She couldn't make out anything about him. She couldn't make out anything. The last thing she saw before she lost full conscious was her father and her mother before being taken to the surface.

It was then that Katherine opened her eyes again to see the road ahead of her she couldn't believe that kept allowing herself to do that. To relive it as if it was happening all over again. She tried to regain focus but she couldn't that was proven only moments later when a bird, or a crow came out of nowhere the last thing she seen was her car going off of wickery bridge.

* * *

Elena had already made it past the first half of the morning including the worst. She made it through Caroline's suffocating hugs and Matt ignoring her. That probably would be the worst right? Well, in the land of teenaged world that was the worst if you went to Mystic Falls high anyways.

"Hold up. Who's this"? Bonnie asked as the two girls were passing the school office.

"All I see is back." Elena said following Bonnies eye contact.

"It's a hot back."

'Bonnie Bennet ladies and gentlemen' Elena thought to herself with a smile. The two stared in union for a few moments until Bonnie had another prediction coming on. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar". Elena could only laugh at her best friend.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked with a grin.

"Pretty much".

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Elena over heard and seen her baby brother walking into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Elena said before walking in the same direction.

"Please be hot." Bonnie said with hope, it wasn't that easy to find cute guys in Mystic Falls all the ones were mostly taken.

Elena stormed into the bathroom every bit of anger that she had been holding in all summer boiling straight to the surface. This was the 'new and improved' Jeremy as Vickie had so lightly put it. Of course no one but her seemed to like it. Neither Katherine nor Elena liked what had happened to their baby brother but neither one said anything about it. That was dangerous territory if they did the simple fact was it could get worse or the three could end up in a full blown fight but Elena no longer cared.

"Whoa pants down chick" Elena heard a boy yell as she stormed over to Jeremy and grabbed a hold of his face ignoring whatever that guy thought he was hiding. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena said through her gritted together teeth.

"No, I'm not" Jeremy said and it obviously was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Where is it?" asked Elena as she began searching him like when you are boarding a plane "Is it on you"?

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy nearly yelled at his older sister who ironically he had to look down at.

That was that. Elena was crazy but only when it came to her family. Only when it came to protecting what was hers which included her brother if he liked it or not she no longer cared. Elena wanted to scream at him for the person he was allowing himself to become but she wouldn't. Instead she only could find so many words to explain the feelings that were rushing around inside of her. Mostly anger some disappoint and even some fear.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy!" Elena yelled at him " I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.

"I don't need this" Jeremy spat at his sister obviously not caring about anything she had to say to him no matter what it was concerning before he left.

Elena took a deep breathe trying to digest what this day had already become when it hadn't even started really. The first day was always the hardest when dealing with something. The first day after her parent's death, the first day after leaving the hospital and returning home was the hardest day to be back living under her own roof again feeling the absence of her parents, and the first day back to school. It was all hard. Not that it easy but it was easier that it was the first time.

Elena finally left the bathroom and being the graceful person that she was ran straight into someone with a body of stone. When she looked up to apologize it was easy to put two and two together he was the new boy with the 'hot back' as Bonnie had put it. Gorgeous wouldn't exactly cover to describe him. Elena was speechless. Instead she just stared at him unable to even let one word slip out of her mouth.

"Uh, pardon me." The beautiful and undeniably handsome stranger said and the ask " Um. . .is this the men's room?" with somewhat of a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yes." Elena replied what some would consider to quickly and to eager. "Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story".

Trying to explain only makes things worse and there was no trying to explain her way out of this. She quickly wanted to leave before she made her situation any worse but there was that moment that you believe only happens in movies until it happens to you. Both of them went the same way an equal amount of times before he let her through.

"Thank you." Elena said.

Like any normal teenager she looked back as she did she silently thought to herself 'maybe Bonnie really is physic. That was one hot back'.

* * *

Sheriff Liz Forbes hated days like this. Dead days. Those type of days when all she did was drive around and pretend to be protecting the town because really there was nothing to protect it from except maybe a little extra wind. That was exactly what she was doing until she saw a car on the edge of wickery bridge. She didn't know if there had been a wreck or if it was just a bunch of high schoolers trying to skip out on the first day of school. But the closer she got to the car the easier it was to see that one of the Gilbert twins was sitting next to the car crying.

It took a lot to break Liz's heart she was the sheriff she had seen many things that some people didn't want to see but she did without even flinching. But the Gilbert kids had experienced as rough summer. As rough as anyone could imagine after the death of their parents it seemed like none of the Gilbert's went back to being the same as they once were. Liz put the police cruiser into park and noticed from a distance that it was Katherine who was sitting next to the vehicle crying. Her daughter was close with both of the Gilbert twins but Katherine and Caroline had always been extremely close because they were alike in certain ways but they were the exact opposite at the same time Caroline was more peppy being head of the cheerleading team can do that to you and Katherine was more strong had a good head on her shoulders so to speak she didn't take things for granted but they did have certain similar qualities that made them such close friends. So naturally it became easier to the twins apart but the easiest way like most of the community was that Elena had straight hair and Katherine had beautiful curls.

Liz slowly got out of her cruiser and walked over to the young girl who was sobbing with her head balance on her knees that she had pulled to her chest. Liz wanted to curse herself she wasn't good with her own daughter let alone someone else's but her parents could no longer be there for her.

"Katherine" Liz slowly said out loud.

Katherine's head instantly shot up and you could see the embarrassment on her face. She quickly stood up dusting the dirt off of her pants and wiping her tears away. Liz wasn't really sure what to say or do she could only simply ask "are you ok"?

"Yeah" Katherine lied smoothly as she had to everyone who asked her that all summer.

Not that Liz believed it she seen where they were and it's not like anyone could forget so easily what happened here mainly when you come across a crying Gilbert the exact same place that she lost her parents and nearly lost her life. It wouldn't ever be easy to forget. But that was what worried Liz this wasn't even on the way to the school.

"Why don't you let me take you to school" Liz asked Katherine politely "it's right on my way. I can call my ex-husband to stop by and take your car home ok"?

Katherine wanted to refuse and normally she would without hesitation but it had already been a not so good very bad day so she did as Liz told her too. It was quite for a few moments in the cruiser until Liz finally looked over and asked "are you sure you're ok"?

"Yeah" Katherine said nodding holding back every ounce of tears wanting to come flooding out and she couldn't help it. They did which only made Liz even more uncomfortably than she already was "I don't even know how I ended up on the bridge. One minuet I am driving and am on the right path on my way to school the next there I am on the bridge… and I hit this… this bird or crow or something. Whatever it was it came out of literally nowhere".

"It's not easy to get over something that you and Elena experienced" Liz said as she pulled up to the school building. "But it will get easier".

Katherine nodded not truly believing that because everyone had said that all summer even Jenna but nothing was easier. Nothing would ever be easy again. Katherine got out of the car and not really rushing as fast as she should be she walked into the school she knew her first stop was the office to check in as tardy then by looking at the time she knew she hadn't missed history. Katherine stood outside the classroom for just a minuet not exactly ecstatic to be going inside but she knew Elena would ask questions so she had to have some sort of story straight at least in her head. Slowly Katherine pulled the door back and walked in.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union—Miss. Gilbert so glad you could join us" Mr. Tanner said sarcastically once he seen her.

Katherine did nothing but hand him the note in her hand which excused her and found a seat directly behind her sister who turned around so fast she wandered if it gave Elena a migraine. It didn't matter if Katherine was trying not to directly look Elena in the eye she couldn't exactly avoid someone who was literally right in front of you.

"Where in the hell have you been" Elena snapped "I have been worried".

"I lost track of time is all".

Well so much for getting a story straight in her mind because for some reason that was what came out of her mouth. That would by her some time… for now. Not forever. Elena could see straight through her sister.

"Who is the new guy" Katherine whispered changing the topic as quickly as possible.

"Don't know" Elena said with a smile plastered on her face.

"The two chatty Gilbert's would you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class" Mr. Tanner said from the front.

Neither of the girls said nothing and Elena slowly turned around in her seat leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts. Unlike every other girl in the room her eyes weren't fixated on the new boy toy or eye candy whatever every cheerleader had probably come up with already. Instead she looked ahead counting down the minutes until the last bell of the day would ring and she would be free during which she avoided her sister at all cost knowing Elena would only buy 'I lost track of time' for so long.

* * *

Waiting tables at the Grill wasn't exactly ideal but Katherine was no longer going to be the sad little girl who buried herself at home for the rest of her life she had to get out she had to live again. Katherine wanted to get back to her normal life or as normal as anyone's can be. Luckily the manager gave her, her job back no questions asked since she had been working here since she was fourteen. That was something she always enjoyed to do. It seemed lame but she enjoyed to have a job and even if she didn't it kept her busy. It kept her from thinking about things she didn't want to think about.

"Hey" Katherine heard as she cleared a table and looked up to see Caroline walking over with Bonnie in tow. "What are you guys doing here"?

"Meeting your sister if she ever decides to show" Bonnie said looking around.

"Elena on time" Katherine asked folding her arms "we are discussing the same Elena right"?

"So while we wait Caroline was about to give me a full blow by blow about the new guy".

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline said with a peppy grin.

"You got all that in one day" Bonnie asked turning to face her.

"Please I got all that between third and fourth period… we're planning a June wedding".

"Oh God" Katherine said laughing as she walked away.

That's why she loved her friends. The two watched Katherine walk away and sat down at one of the tables before Caroline "have you noticed anything… different about her"?

"Yeah I mean both of them are different now Care something like that can change someone and not in a good way. I noticed a big difference in Elena today as well I don't think they will ever be exactly the same but they are trying".

Caroline nodded in agreement as they watched Katherine walk behind the counter to grab the next persons' order as the two waited for her "look alike" or "sister sisters' as Caroline loved to put it just to taunt them. The two both worried about their friends whom they grew up with but there were just something you had to work through on your own mainly when you are Katherine and Elena who didn't really let anyone during this hard time. They couldn't. But that didn't mean their friends and everyone around didn't constantly worry even Caroline when she took breaks from looking in the mirror only kidding she adored her friends even if sometimes she didn't act like it.

Katherine quickly made her way from table to table clearing, cleaning, taking orders, and serving keeping her hands as busy as she could without having to add an extra pair smiling the fake smile that only felt as though it were fake now because on the outside it no longer looked it. For the first time it looked real because she was around more people she wasn't giving herself the time to think about her parents or the accident but deep down they could never truly leave her mind completely. No matter just how hard she tried to forget and move on or at least try to live a normal life but she was closer with each passing day or at least that is what she led herself to believe.

But then something interesting happened when her sister walked in on the arm of the newest member to Mystic Falls. All mouth's in the room dropped is normally an expression but not this particular time mouths really did drop. Worst part about living in a small town is that you lived in a small town and everyone knew absolutely everything about everyone. Katherine had to see this. Matt was first to greet them… that she wasn't expecting.

"Hey I'm Matt nice to meet you" Matt said and the two shook hands "Hi. Stefan" he replied.

Katherine slowly regained conscious with everyone else in the room before walking to the back where she handed the next order to the cook in the back the same time as Vickie joined her.

"Hey" Vickie said as they both began to make drinks for whatever table they were serving next.

"Hi" Katherine said trying not to look at Vickie directly.

"How are you"?

"Can we please skip the small talk Vickie just because we work together doesn't mean we have to talk unless it is completely and fully necessarily? Ok"?

That was certainly not what Vickie expected from Katherine who she used to be at least ok friends with. Vickie turned to her and asked simply "what did I do"?

"My brother" Katherine answered folding her arms in what seemed like a rather big huff but that caught Vickie's attention "he didn't tell me and don't worry I won't tell anyone I wouldn't want him to have to kind of reputation that you have. I know I know summer is over so you are trying to get rid of him but guess what you made a big mistake by being there for him letting him lean on you when he just lost his parents. You actually played friend for a day everyone knew that wouldn't last you don't know how to be a real friend. Well now I don't want him anywhere near you and I never did. Not only did you spend the entire summer destroying my brother by making him like you but you got him on drugs"!

"It's my fault Jeremy is on drugs" Vickie asked now returning the same glare that Katherine had been giving her.

"Of course it's your fault you don't think that I would believe that randomly my brother starts hanging out with you and 'your crowd of freaks' then he just happens to get on drugs and he just happens to act like you. I wouldn't believe that if a talking squirrel came up and told me. So like I said leave him the hell alone and I mean it Vickie".

"You don't know what you are talking about and I will talk to Jeremy if I want to talk to Jeremy there is nothing you can do about that Katherine".

"No" Katherine ask and stepped so close to Vickie they were face to face "let me make this damn clear Vickie leave Jeremy alone. I mean it. Or you'll have me to deal with and I don't fight fair".

"I don't do well with threats Katherine" Vickie stood through her teeth.

"Don't consider it a threat then consider that a promise. Like a dog with a cookie. If you leave Jeremy alone I will hook you up with some good dope or cocaine whatever it is that you do now a days".

Vickie stood shocked as Katherine turned on her heel and walked away knowing that she could take Vickie down at any given moment. Call it her leverage if you will being a black belt in karate had it's perks being an angry older sister was worse. See her and Elena were more alike than they actually thought. Or when it came to protecting their family they were. Katherine walked over to the table where her sister sat with their friends to deliver their drinks that they had ordered and Elena looked up and smiled at her ten minuet older sister before she turned to handsome man next to her and said "oh this is my sister Katherine and Kat this is Stefan Salvatore".

"Hi it's very nice to meet you" Katherine said as she shook his hand as he replied "likewise".

"May I join you guys it's my break"?

"Sit, sit, sit" Caroline ordered as Katherine did the blond turned back to Stefan as they all previously had been and ask "so, you were born in Mystic Falls"?

"Mm-Hmm and moved when I was still young." He told them.

Katherine wasn't really paying attention like everyone else instead she had her eyes glued directly on to Vickie not that you could blame her. She was going to make sure she didn't get no where near her brother again but that wasn't the real reason she was watching Vickie.

"Parents"? Bonnie asked and Stefan's reply was simple and sad like the Gilbert's "my parents passed away".

Katherine silently pulled her phone out of her pocket then began scrolling through the contacts list until she came upon a certain name and with a sly smiled she clicked 'send message'.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked completely and totally intrigued Stefan.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He explained to her.

Katherine's fingers slowly typed 'we still on tonight?' then clicked the send button before laying the phone in her lap where she proceeded to wait and as she did became somewhat interested in the conversation that was happening directly in front of her. Mostly because everyone couldn't take their eyes off of this new guy. 'Poor guy' she thought because Katherine didn't know when the attention would die down for him if it ever would.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said which didn't really surprise Katherine.

It was pretty obvious the every girl was falling all over this new mystery guy and he was clearly falling for her sister which made him that much more desirable to Caroline. It was who Caroline was and Katherine would never judge her for that simple fact because otherwise she wouldn't be the friend she grew to love.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie explained everyone held their breath and when he turned to Elena and asked "Are you going?" Katherine swore she seen steam come out of Caroline's ears but she wouldn't laugh. She couldn't.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said with a grin.

Katherine looked up to see Tyler Lockwood texting on his phone then she waited and waited before she got a text saying 'I'll pick you up at eleven?' She nodded instead of texting to inform him that they would indeed be getting together tonight as a smile came across her face.

"You will be going tomorrow right" Elena asked her sister below a whisper.

"Wouldn't miss it".

* * *

**_I hope you now know what i meant. Right now KAtherine is very... complicated. She is having a hard time but trying to get through it at the same time which is hard._**

**_SO who... else is exxited and pissed at the exact sametime about the sire bond i love it because it gives her a reason to be with stefan but i hate the way that they made them have sex. I am totally ok with the fact she likes damon i can get over that and delena fans were robbed in ther first expirence of delena. I'm not a delena fan but i am if there is a chance for stefan to get with Katherine! Idk if they will be together in this though... not sure how they will play out. But on the show they have so much more chemistery than damon and elena... or in my personal opinion. If that hadn't been her getting in his head in the tomb that scene would have been amzing! I just love that but otherwise i am a stelena fan if they aren't together! Plus i love the brothers being brothers more than anythn!_**

**_I did love Klaus and Caroline more than anything! SO cute! I loved it... can't wait to see what happens this week? How about you guys? _**

**_Now I need some help... names... for who Katherine was...the woman that changed them... that they fell in love... we have to have one... and tell me what you would like to see. who you would like to see..and wht do you think of Kat? _**

**_I also may have some chapters that go a little of course. _**


End file.
